Impian Musim Panas
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Merasakan musim panas  di West Block.  Akankah itu hanya menjadi impian belaka?


Title : Impian Musim Panas

Author : Aqua Freeze

Fandom : No. 6

Characters : Nezumi & Shion

Disclaimer : No. 6 © Asano Atsuko

Natsu no Kakera By Aqua Timez

Natsu no Kakera (lirik bahasa Indonesia) dari blog aquagreen77

Summary : Merasakan musim panas di West Block. Akankah itu hanya menjadi impian belaka?

**Impian Musim Panas**

_Potongan manis kerinduan musim panas_

_masih tersisa di dalam hatiku_

_yang belum dewasa._

_[Aqua Timez_Natsu no Kakera]_

West Block. Musim dingin.

Musim dingin di West Block merupakan saat terjadinya seleksi alam. Di luar sana banyak orang yang mati kedinginan dan kelaparan. Beruntung, di ruangan sempit bawah tanah ini ada pemanas tua yang mampu menghangatkan kedua pemuda yang tinggal di dalamnya. Ini memang tidak sebanding dengan Chronos yang terlindung _atmosphere control system_ sehingga tidak perlu khawatir akan temperatur di setiap musim, tetapi Shion merasa lebih nyaman berada di sini daripada di tempat yang suhunya dikontrol oleh mesin. Jika ia kedinginan, ia tinggal memakai jaket dan mendekat ke pemanas. Sederhana, tapi itu semua cukup membuat pemuda berambut salju itu merasa bahagia tinggal di rumah sempit penuh buku milik Nezumi ini.

"Nezumi," Shion mengawali pembicaraan. "Apakah di sini panas saat musim panas tiba?"

Nezumi membalikkan badannya dari rak buku lalu melihat ke arah Shion sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya soal musim panas?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, karena ada di bawah tanah, kurasa tempat ini akan tetap dingin meski musim panas. Pasti nyaman sekali ya."

"Ya. Kau benar. Lebih baik daripada hotel milik Inukashi."

"Tapi, apa yang kita lakukan pada pemanas ini saat musim panas nanti?" tanya Shion.

"Hah?"

"Saat musim dingin kita bisa memakainya untuk memasak sekaligus penghangat, tapi saat musim panas kurasa kita tidak akan memakainya. Lalu bagaimana cara kita memasak dan merebus air? Oh! Kita bisa membuat api di luar dan memasak di sana," kata Shoin sambil memberikan secangkir air panas kepada Nezumi.

"Ya. Begitulah cara melakukannya."

"Ah, sudah kuduga," gumam Shion. "Eh, tapi bagaimana kalau di luar hujan?"

"Shion, apa kau berencana tinggal di sini saat musim panas nanti? Maksudku, apa kau yakin kau bisa?" tanya Nezumi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Shion.

"Ya. Selama kau tidak mengusirku."

"Aku tidak sejahat itu. Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama kau mau."

"Terima kasih."

"Musim panas ya," gumam Nezumi. " Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa musim panas nanti. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah saat itu kau masih ada di sini."

"Aku sudah merencanakannya."

"Maksudmu dalam keadaan hidup? Ataukah kau akan menjadi tulang-belulang di luar sana?"

" Tidak tulang-belulang. Aku juga tidak mau terkubur di luar sana."

'Aku ingin merasakan musim panas sebagai manusia yang hidup di sisimu. Aku ingin hidup di sini, di ruangan ini, terkubur oleh ribuan buku. Aku ingin merasakan keringat menetes dari tubuhku dan merasakan sinar matahari menyinari kulitku.' Rangkaian kata-kata itu hanya mampu diucapkan Shion dalam hatinya.

"Nezumi, Aku ingin melihat musim panas di sini."

"Hidup?"

"Hidup."

"Itu hanya akan menjadi impian yang sulit diwujudkan," kata Nezumi sambil meletakkan cangkir yang sudah kosong di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

.

West Block. Musim panas.

Nezumi melepaskan jaketnya dan bersandar di sofa. Lalu mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau 'third option' yang dicetuskan oleh Shion akan benar-benar terwujud. Dinding No. 6 telah hancur. Kini tidak ada lagi 'di dalam dinding' ataupun 'di luar dinding'.

Nezumi memandangi ruangan itu. Sepi. Dulu di ruangan ini, ia selalu melihat Shion membacakan buku untuk tikus-tikus miliknya. Di ruangan ini juga Nezumi mendengar Shion berkata bahwa ia ingin merasakan musim panas di sini. Sayangnya dugaan Nezumi saat itu benar. Itu semua hanyalah impian yang sulit diwujudkan.

Setelah mereka berhasil menghancurkan dinding No. 6 , Nezumi memutuskan untuk kembali ke West Block sendiri, tanpa Shion. Sulit memang melepas pemuda yang sudah tinggal bersamanya cukup lama itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa Shion ingin kembali ke sisi ibunya. Makanya saat itu Nezumi pergi meninggalkan Shion setelah menganugerahkan sebuah kecupan di bibir manis milik pemuda itu. Ia yakin Shion akan baik-baik saja, meski tanpa dirinya.

Cheep. Cheep.

Sesosok makhluk kecil berwarna putih berlari ke arah Nezumi lalu naik ke bahunya.

"Hamlet…" Nezumi menyebut nama tikus kecil itu. Tikus kecil yang dulu ia tinggalkan untuk menemani Shion.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Nezumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk yang memang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka.

"Shion…"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Nezumi," sapa pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Nezumi.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Bagi mereka, itu saja sudah cukup untuk melenyapkan kerinduan yang selama ini menerpa mereka.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke sini?" tanya Nezumi.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu... Hanya saja, hutang di antara kita berdua sudah lunas kan?"

"Iya. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau ucapanmu saat itu salah."

"Ucapan apa?"

"Dulu kau pernah bilang kalau hidup di sini saat musim panas hanya impian kan? Tapi pada kenyataannya sekarang aku ada di sini dan hidup. Bukan berupa tulang-belulang yang terkubur di luar sana." Shion tersenyum.

"Ingatanmu bagus sekali ya, Tuan Muda," puji Nezumi. "Jadi, kau berencana menghabiskan liburan musim panas di sini?"

"Sebenarnya tidak hanya musim panas. Tapi musim gugur,dingin, dan semi juga."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini dan hidup bersamamu."

Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan sederhana tetapi penuh makna yang keluar dari mulut Shion. Sebuah pernyataan yang sukses membuat Nezumi memasang wajah tanda seru.

"Shion, apa kau paham dengan apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

"Eh?" Wajah polos Shion memancarkan aura 'apa-ada-yang-salah-dengan-ucapanku'.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah lama tahu kalau tata bahasamu itu bermasalah."

"Jadi?"

"…" Nezumi terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Boleh saja. Tapi, bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibuku baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Akh, bicara denganmu selalu membuatku sakit kepala." Nezumi memakai jaketnya, bersiap akan pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke Lost Town, menemui ibumu."

_OWARI_

**A/N:** Ini adalah debutku di fandom No. 6. ^^

Bagian awal fanfic ini kuambil dari novel. Tapi karena kemampuan penerjemahanku tidak bagus, dialognya jadi aneh begini. Gomen… m(_ _)m

Aku sengaja hanya menulis sedikit dari terjemahan lirik Natsu no Kakera supaya format fanfic ini mirip dengan novel No. 6 yang di awal chapter sering ada kutipannya. Haha…

Maaf kalau ada banyak ^^a

Thank you for reading.

Mind to review?


End file.
